She's no Sam
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Sam believes that Paulina means more to Danny than she ever will. Well, Danny is about to prove her wrong. A Song-fic One-shot.


**She's no Sam**

Danny thought he was out of his mind for doing this. Sam was mad at him, he had to do something to gain forgiveness, "But entering the school's talent show just prove something to Sam?" Danny peeped at the crowd on the other side of the curtain. Tucker helped Danny by getting Sam to come. Danny saw them on the front row. It was no or never. He had to do this. "You don't care at all about me; I won't ever measure up to your precious Paulina." She had said to him.

Mr. Lancer walked on stage after the act that was going on was over, "Now for our final act tonight, Danny Fenton."

"Okay Danny, take it easy dude, you can do this." Danny tried to give himself some encouragement. Danny walked out on stage, he took a deep breath as the song began, he began to sing, for the first time in front of anyone, " They got a lotta girls  
>Who know they got it going on,<br>But nothing's ever a comparison to you.  
>Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want.<br>And everything I need  
>Is everything you do?<p>

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
>'Cause your looking so much better.<br>Don't ever need to get  
>Caught up in jealousy.<br>She could be a super-model  
>Every magazine... the cover<br>She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..." Danny tried his best to stay calm, keep his eyes on Sam, let her know that this song was for her and her alone.

"She's no you... oh, no.  
>You give me more than I could ever want.<br>She's no you... oh, no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got.<br>'cause your all the girl  
>That I've ever dreamed.<br>She's only a picture on a magazine.  
>She's no you... she's no you." Danny sang from the heart, his voice wasn't really deep since he was only fourteen.<p>

They got a lot of girls  
>Who dance in all the videos,<br>But I prefer the way you do,  
>The way you move.<br>You're more than beautiful  
>And I just wanna let you know,<br>That all I ever need  
>Is what I've got with you.<p>

Any girl walk by, don't matter  
>Every time your looking better.<br>I think your perfect  
>There ain't nothing I would change.<br>She could be a super-model  
>Every magazine... the cover.<br>She'll never, ever take my heart away." Sam couldn't take her eyes away from her crush that was singing his heart out…to her.

Danny continued to sing even though chances were he was singing horribly, "She's no you... oh, no.  
>You give me more than I could ever want.<br>She's no you... oh, no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got.<br>'cause your all the girl  
>That I've ever dreamed.<br>She's only a picture on a magazine.  
>She's no you... she's no you." Tucker smiled as he saw Sam getting teary eyed from the love and admiration that was pouring from the song that was for her. Danny was happy he was getting the reaction he wanted.<p>

"No one's ever gonna get to me.  
>Oh, the way you do<br>Now baby can't you see  
>That you're the one... the only one<br>Who's ever made me feel this way?

Nothings ever coming even close.  
>No one's ever been comparable to you.<p>

I don't want nothing I don't got.  
>I don't need nothing but you.<br>I can't get more than you give me.  
>So don't stop anything you do.<br>Your all that... all that, and then some  
>You know what... just what I need.<br>And no girl, no place and no where  
>Could mean a thing to me.<p>

She's no you... oh, no.  
>You give me more than I could ever want.<br>She's no you... oh, no  
>I'm satisfied with the one I've got.<br>'cause your all the girl  
>That I've ever dreamed.<br>She's only a picture on a magazine.  
>She's no you... she's no you.<p>

She's no you girl." Danny finished with a smile, feeling victorious. When no one clapped, Danny's smiled faded, his face turned into a sad and defeated one. He turned to walk off stage until he heard three sets of hands clapping. He turned to see Tucker, Dash Baxter, and Sam clapping for him. Then the whole auditorium erupted in applause, and cheers. Danny smiled big, he did it.

**~Later~**

"Danny that was so awesome, give me five!" Tucker slapped Danny a high five.

"That was impressive Fenton, good job." Dash gave Danny a pat…slap on the back as he smiled.

"Thanks Dash." Danny smiled back, Dash walked off with his posse. Danny turned to see Sam staring at him.

"I'll give you two a moment." Tucker excused himself.

"Sam…I…about earlier… I didn't mean to… that-that is …I didn't…" Danny began to struggle to get the words out.

Sam just smiled and rolled her eyes, she grabbed Danny by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss, Danny's eyes widened with surprise but fluttered closed. Danny wrapped his arms around Sam's waist as Sam moved her arms around Danny's neck; they pulled apart, "You talk way too much." She stated with a teasing tone, yet she smiled.

Danny smiled back, he went in for a passionate kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sam ran a hand through Danny's raven hair, Danny in turn caressed Sam's cheek, making her smile.

"I never meant to make you feel like Paulina meant more to me then you do. That'll never be true, Sam. She'll never be able to understand or accept me like you do." Danny and Sam sat on the steps of the school as they watched the stars.

"It's okay, I just…" Sam trailed off, the feeling of self importance draining away.

"No, it's not okay. Sam what I did was wrong and I'm sorry." Danny turned to the Goth beside him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Sam turned to Danny.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a jeweled bat pendant, "Will you be my girl, Sam?" He held out the necklace to Sam.

Sam gasped; tears ran down her cheeks, "Yes." Danny draped the necklace around Sam's neck and latched the hook, he took her chin and brought her face to his and kissed her softly, letting his ice breath chill her lips, sending shivers up Sam's spine.

"You want to go for a ride until I have to take you home?" Danny stood up and transformed into the infamous Danny Phantom.

"Love to." Sam smiled as she stood up. Danny took Sam in his arms and took off. The lights of the city captivating to the eye.

"Oh crud." Danny said suddenly.

"What?" Sam wondered.

"I just remembered something, we forgot Tucker." Danny stated. Sam chuckled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, making him blush.

**~At the school~**

Tucker was all alone in the school parking lot, he couldn't find his friends, "Guys, hello? Anyone? Oh, Darn it."

**Fin**

**Every time I hear this song I always think about Sam and Danny. **

**Song: She's no You Artist: Jesse McCartney **

**Yeah I know that when Sam became Danny's girl he gave her a ring in Phantom Planet, but just go with it okay. **


End file.
